05 lipca 1988
Program 1 8.50 Domator 9.00 Teleferie: Krąg — magazyn harcerzy 9.35 Kino Teleferii: „Wszystkie żagle w górę" (21) — serial przygodowy 10.00 Dt — wiadomości 10.10 Dt — reforma gospodarcza 10.25 „Przychodnia na prowincji" (10) — serial fab. 16.50 Program dnia 16.55 Telewizyjny informator wydawniczy 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 Mix — program publicystyczny 18.30 Przeboje z naszej fonoteki 18.50 Dobranoc 19.00 Kram — magazyn konsumenta 19.30 Dziennik tv 20.00 „Przychodnia na prowincji” (10) — serial fab. 20.50 Konferencja prasowa rzecznika rządu 21.15 Telewizyjny film dokumentalny: „Andrzej i Maria” 21.45 Telespotkania 22.10 Program publicystyczny Program 2 17.55 Program dnia 18.00 Program lokalny 18.30 Ojczyzna — polszczyzna 18.45 Za chwilę dalszy ciąg programu 19.00 Magazyn „102” 19.30 Studio sport 20.00 Sentymentalne ślady: Zaproszenie do Drezna — wędrówka szlakiem najważniejszych wydarzeń muzycznych z epoki biedermajeru 21.00 Rozmowy intymne 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 Ekranizacja literatury światowej: „Ligeja” — film Super Channel 7.00 Supertime 8.00 European Business Weekly 8.30 Super Channel News 8.45 Super Channel News 9.00 Sons and Daughters 9.25 Training Dogs the Woodnouse Way 9.50 Follow Me 10.05 Play Golf 10.30 Mediterranean Cookery 11.00 Shirley Bassey 1979 12.00 Everest Unmasked 13.00 Capitol 13.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 13.30 Sons and Daughters 14.00 Super Soul 14.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 14.30 The European Top 40 15.30 Niño Firetto 16.30 Supertime 17.30 Formula One 18.30 Dr. Who 19.00 Capítol 19.25 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 19.30 Onedin Line 20.30 The Kenny Everett Show 21.00 NBA Basketball 87/88 22.00 Super Channel News 22.15 Super Channel News 22.30 The Goodyear Weather Forecast 22.35 Motor Cycling Events 23.35 Formula One 0.35 Power Hour 1.35 Closedown Sky Channel 6.30 Good Morning Scandinavia 7.30 Sky's Children's Show 8.35 Heartline 9.35 The Coca-Cola Eurochart Top 50 10.35 Countdown 11.35 UK Despatch 12.05 The Nescafe UK Network Top 40 13.05 Another World 14.00 City Lights Celebrity chat show 14.30 Mobil Motorsports News 15.00 Sydney Winfield 16.00 Monsters of Rock 17.00 Sky's Chíldren's Show 18.00 Chuck Connors Great Western Theatre 18.28 The Times Headline News 18.30 The Ghost & Mrs Muir 18.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report 19.00 Hazel 19.28 The Times Headline News 19.30 The Life & Times of Grizzly Adams 20.30 Breaking Away 21.27 The Uniroyal Weather Report 21.30 Tom Jones 21.58 The Times Headline News 22.00 Toot's Suit 22.58 The Times Headline News 23.00 New Music 0.00 Monsters of Rock 0.57 The Uniroyal Weather Report The Arts Channel 1.00 Mozart in Salzburg 2.40 Liszt in Prague 3.05 Close The Children's Channel 6.00 Jack in the Box 7.30 Roustabout 8.00 Crystal Tipps and Alastair 8.30 Pole Position 9.00 Cable Cook 9.30 Stories Without Words 10.00 Open House 10.15 Hotch Potch 10.30 Jack in the Box 11.00 Storytime 11.30 Orm and Cheep 12.00 Jack in the Box 13.30 Open House 13.45 Hotch Potch 14.00 Roustabout 16.00 Closedown FilmNet MORNING CLUB 7.00 Tender Menees 9.00 Hell's Island 11.00 Money Pit 13.00 French Postcards ROYAL CLUB 15.00 The Moon Spinners 17.00 Enemy Mine 19.00 Witness 21,00 Let's Spend the Night Together NIGHT CLUB 23,00 Twee Vorstínnen en Een Vorst 1.00 The Holcroft Covenant 3.00 Body Rock 5.00 Lucie Lifestyle 10.00 It Figures 10.25 Search for Tomorrow 10.50 Russell's Sun Signs 11.00 Airwaves 11.25 The Lifestyle Coffee Break 11.30 The Edge of Night 12.00 Work With Yan 12.25 The Great American Game Show 13.30 Body Talk 13.35 The Sally Jessy Raphael Show 14.00 Search for Tomorrow 14.35 Divorce Court 15.00 Lifestyle Plus 15.05 Country G. P. Premiere 16.00 Movers and Shakers 17.20 Street Legal 18.10 Mayberry R. F. D. 18.35 Story Breaks 19.00 María Chapdelaine 20.50 J. Edgar Hoqver 22.40 Deadly Deception 0.15 Flesh and Blood 2.15 Mickey & Nicky 3.55 Close MTV 24.00 Overnight VJ 2.00 Night Voices 6.30 Club MTV 7.00 VJ Marcel Vanhillt 12.00 Remote Control 12.30 VJ Maiken Wexo 16.00 Yo! 16.30 Club MTV 17.00 3 From 1 at 5 17.15 VJ Maiken Wexo 17.30 MTVs European Top 20 18.30 VJ Ray Cokes 19.00 Remote Control 19.30 MTV at the Movies 20.00 Take the Blame 20,30 VJ Ray Cokes 21.00 Week in Rock (USA) 21.30 VJ Ray Cokes 22,00 Guest VJ Show 24.00 Overnight VJ ScreenSport 16.00 Ten Pin Bowling 17.15 International Athletics 19.30 Update 19.30 Tae Kwan Do Wold Championships 21.30 Major League Baseball 24.00 AWA Wrestling 1.00 Close WorldNet 6.00 America Today 7.00 America Today 12.00 Omni: The New Frontier 12.30 Profiles of American Art 13.00 Worldnet Dialogue 14.00 Worldnet Dialogue KinderNet 7.00 Smurfen 7.30 Zwitserse familie Robinson 8.00 Bromtol 8.30 Vrouwtje Theelepel. Beertje Colargol. Hongaars Spookje 9.00 Er was eens... de rhens 9.30 Doc